reunited
by skiser
Summary: Rose has found Lissa's sister and the queen's true killer freeing herself from treason in the process. now Lissa wants Rose to go out and celebrate with her at the club tric but why is she so persistant and what happens when Dimitri get there.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose you should come out and celebrate with us. You've been cleared of all charges of treason. Everyone knows that you weren't the one to kill the queen. You found my sister and saved her from Victor and killed him after he admitted in front of the queen's guard that he killed the queen not you. This is a moment of celebration" Lissa said to me for the third time today. She really wants me to go to the club with them and have fun but I can't seem to get her to understand that I don't feel like celebrating. After all this that has finally gone right I still can't get Dimitri to see that we belong togeather. He still wont talk to me or even be around me. If I walk up to him he just turns and walks the opposite direction. I know that he will be there tonight and every time I look at him I am reminded of how much I love him and it hurts knowing that I can't be with him. I relize that while I've been thinking all this I still haven't answered Lissa and she is waiting on me to say something.

"I can't Lissa, I don't feel as if I should be celebrating. It still hurts to much to see Dimitri and know that he doesn't love me any more and doesn't want to be with me." I can't even look at her while saying this because tears are starting to form in my eyes and I can't let her see me cry over him. I'm suppose to be the badass Rose, guardian Hathaway; I can't cry about something like this in front of anyone not even Lissa my best friend.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are coming out tonight and I don't want to hear another word about it. The club is a large place and there will be a lot of people there. You don't even need to see Dimitri if you don't want to. We can sit at a different table from him or you can sit at the bar. Hell I don't even know if he will be there he hasn't mentioned anything about going." Lissa stated. I could see in her eyes that I wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. I had to go tonight or she would never forgive me. I don't know why she is so adamint on this. " Alright, Lissa I'll go just calm down" I tell her. "You wont regret this Rose. I promise that you will have a great night and will be happy that you went." Lissa says with an odd look on her face like she knows something I don't that she is dying to tell me but wont tell.

We get ready in Lissa's room; she has a dress that she bought me for tonight. It's a black spighetti strap that comes down to the middle of my thigh and has a shear layer over the entire body of the dress. She places a few strategic curls in my hair but leaves it flowing down my back. I have black eyeshadow at the base of my eyes just above my eyelashes with a gray color just above that and black eyeliner on. The whole effect gives me a smokey eye appearance. Then Lissa adds just a little bit of pinkish brown lip gloss to my lips the tube says the color is called sexbomb. "Whats up, why are we getting so dressed up just to go to a club that we've been to a dozen times?" "I just think that you would have more fun this way. You'll make every guy there drool." Lissa said mysteriously.

We got to Tric the club Lissa insisted that we celebrate at and I notice that she was right about one thing; guys were definitely drooling when we walked in. We got to our table and saw that everyone was already there but I noticed that even though the table was full there was one person not there. Dimitri was no where in sight even though everyone including Christian, Adrian, Tasha, my mom, Abe and Alberta were all there. Even Stan and Eddie were there but there was no sign on Dimitri I guess Lissa was right about that too, I was happy and upset at the same time. I was happy because I wouldn't have to feel the pain of seeing him and knowing that I can't be with him but I was sad because I wanted to see his reaction to how I was dressed before he put his guardian mask back on.

The night was going great everyone was having a lot of fun. We'd been there for about an hour and there was still no sign of Dimitri so I stopped worrying that he was coming and just started to enjoy a night with my friends. The next thing I knew all the lights we dimmed so there was just one light and that was a spot light on the middle of the stage. Some guy that I assume was to be the entertainment for the night started talking. "I hope that everyone is enjoying their night. We here at Tric have a special treat for you. For one night only I'd like to introduce a singer who is here all the way from Russia "The Guardian". I knew that name from while I was in Russia I had heard a lot of people talking about this singer and how good he was. They thought it was such a waste of talent when he disappeared and stopped singing. I guess no one ever did find out who he truly was when ever I tried asking Victoria about him she would just smile and say that he stopped singing because he couldn't find his heart in the music any more that he had moved on to do something else with his life. It was such an odd thing to say but she didn't know who the singer was just believed that he must have found something else to live for.

The music started while I was reliving the memory of my conversation with Vikki and I suddenly relized that I knew the song. It was one that I have listened to many times since that fateful day at the academy when I lost the man I love, my soul mate and other half Dimitri. The song was "I never had a dream come true" by S Club 7. Its on my ipod and I've listened to it every day.

_OooooooooooooooEverybodys got something they've had to leave behindOne regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with timeThere's no use lookin back or wonderinHow it could be now or might have beenOh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

That voice it sounds just like but it can't be. I'd never heard him sing before but I would swear it was him but it doesn't seem logical he doesn't sing. I've sang for him before and he told me that I was amazing and he loved to hear me sing but that he wasn't very good at it. I'd asked him to sing for me before but he would always say "not now Roza" or "I will later but I'm no good at it". I never did believe that it didn't seem right he was always good at anything he tried.

_Chorus:I never had a dream come trueTil the day that I found youEven though I pretend that I've moved onYou'll always be my babyI never found the words to sayYou're the one I think about each dayAnd I know no matter where life takes me toA part of me will always be with youSomewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of timeAnd tomorrow could never beCause yesterday is all that fills my mindThere's no use looking back or wonderingHow it should be now or might have beenOh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

The light shinning on the singer became brighter and I relized that my heart was right even when my brain tried to deny it. There was Dimitri on the stage singing to me. It's no wonder Victoria was positive that The Guardian had found something else to do with his life that he enjoyed doing. She knew all along that The Guardian was Dimitri and that he was in fact now truly a guardian. I couldn't take my eyes off of him while he was singing and it seemed as if he was looking at me and singing just for me. I wish that were true but again my head refrused to agree with my heart and was telling me that Dimitri himself said he didn't love me any more so there was no way he was singing to me.

_Chorus:I never had a dream come trueTil the day that I found youEven though I pretend that I've moved onYou'll always be my babyI never found the words to sayYou're the one I think about each dayAnd I know no matter where life takes me toA part of me will always be with you_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my headYes you will say you will you know you will oh babyYou'll always be the one I know I'll never forgetThere's no use lookin back or wonderingBecause love is a strange and funny thingNo matter how I try and tryI just can't say goodbyeNo No No No_

_Chorus:I never had a dream come trueTil the day that I found youEven though I pretend that I've moved onYou'll always be my babyI never found the words to sayYou're the one I think about each dayAnd I know no matter where life takes me toA part of me will always be with you_

_As Dimitri was ending the song all I could think was that I needed to get out of there before I started crying. He may have not known it but he was singing exactly what I feel about him when he was singing that song. It was all becoming too much to bear and I wasn't sure I could take any more. I stood up saying that I needed to use the bathroom the bad thing is I had to walk right past the stage and Dimitri to get out of here. _


	2. Chapter 2

Just as I started to walk past him he started his next song and at first I didn't recognize it because my heart was already beating so hard. That changed as soon as I heard him start to sing the song though. I relized that it was "I Cross My Heart" by George Strait. I messed up at that point and looked at Dimitri when I was directly in front of him. He walked to the end of the stage and stood there looking directly at me. I couldn't move or look away from his eyes as he sang this song to me.

_Our love is unconditionalWe knew it from the startI see it in your eyesYou can feel it from my heartFrom here on afterLet's stay the way we are right nowAnd share all the love and laughterThat a lifetime will allow_

_CHORUS: I cross my heartAnd promise toGive all I've got to giveTo make all your dreams come trueIn all the worldYou'll never findA love as true as mine_

It was like there was no one else in the world but the two of us. I couldn't see anyone else at this point just the man that I loved singing about all of my feelings towards him. I started to get hope that maybe he was finally going to let me into his life and heart again. Of course my brain spoke up and said that I can't do that again I'll just get hurt.

_You will always be the miracleThat makes my life completeAnd as long as there's a breath in meI'll make yours just as sweetAs we look into the futureIt's as far as we can seeSo let's make each tomorrowBe the best that it can be_

I started to cry right then and there no matter how much I keep telling myself that I'm not going to cry where anyone can see me I could handle it anymore. There is a war going on inside of me my heart telling me that Dimitri still loves me and that everything is going to work out but my head telling me that he doesn't love me anymore and repeating that line to me "love fades, mine has". I don't know how much more of this I can take I don't know what to believe anymore.

_CHORUS: I cross my heartAnd promise toGive all I've got to giveTo make all your dreams come trueIn all the worldYou'll never findA love as true as mine_

_And if along the way we find a dayIt starts to stormYou've got the promise of my loveTo keep you warmIn all the worldYou'll never findA love as true as mineA love as true as mine_

_Dimitri finished the song while still looking directly into my eyes. He put the mic down and started to walk off the stage down steps that led him right into my excape route. I wasn't sure what to do I still hadn't got over the war going on between my head and my heart. Dimitri was standing directly infront of me at this point. I was prepared to just run when he placed his hand on my cheek._

_My knees went weak at this point the only thing that stopped me from falling to the floor was Dimitri's quick relexes. He wrapped his arms around me and brought be to his chest. I couldn't take it any more I started to sob. I hit him on his chest a couple of times and saying "How could you do this to me. You promised to always be there for me. You said you would never leave me and at the first sign of things getting tough you did just that" He just rubbed my back and was telling me to just let it all out. When my sobs turned to silent tears he started to talk._

"_I am so sorry Roza. I just kept thinking of all the things I did to you and I couldn't stand it. I felt like I was a terrible person. All I could think was I had let you down in the worst way possible. I had promised to protect you and never let anyone hurt you and I ended up being the one to hurt you. I couldn't stand that it made me feel as if I didn't deserve you, that I'm not good enough for you. I wanted you to have someone that could treat you better and that deserved you. Someone that could make you happy and was right for you…" At this point I decided I had heard enough so I interrupted him. "How dare you think that you can decide what or who is right for me. How dare you decide what makes me happy and what I deserve. The only person that can make me happy is you. I need you comrade I always have. I love you, you're the only person that can make me happy and that I want to be with." I was practicly yelling at this point. The only reason I didn't keep going was because Dimitri decided that I shouldn't be yelling in public and shut me up in the only way he could; he kissed me. "I love you Roza. That's why I brought The Guardian out of retirement. I relized that you weren't going to give up on us no matter how ashamed I was of what I had done. I relize that you don't hold any of it against me like you had said that day what happened wasn't my fault I wasn't myself. It was the monster that had control of my body but that monster left when you and Lissa brought my soul back. I know now that I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you Roza. You're my other half, my soul mate and my life isn't complete without you in it. Roza will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_After everything he said I couldn't help but start crying again. "Roza, what's wrong? I'm not too late am I? You didn't move on yet right? Its alright if you have I wont hold it against you I did say some really bad things to you that I will always regret."_

_I shook my head and kissed him afterwards all I could say was "Of course I haven't moved on you fool. As I said you're the only person that can ever make me happy." He just looked so confused and it was cute. "Then why are you crying my Roza." "I'm just so happy Comrade of course I'll marry you. I wouldn't love anything more than to be your wife." Dimitri pulled me into his arms and swung me around when he set me down he kissed me again. I couldn't help but think Lissa was right all along. I was happy that I came tonight and didn't regret letting her talk me into coming or wearing what I was. I really should listen to her more often when she promises something she always comes through and she said I would have a great time and be glad I came out I just wonder how much she knew before we left._


End file.
